Romance says goodnight
by EarthxAngel
Summary: Ed got Al's body back and now they're living with Winry in resembool. Rose moved in with them since Pinako died. But there's something Wrong with Alphonse, he won't tell any body. Could it be life threatening? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary-Edward got his brothers body back, and now they live with Winry in Resembool. Rose lives with them, she moved in after Pinako died. But something is wrong with Al, though he won't tell anybody. What will happen to the young sixteen year old now? AlxRose, EdxWinry. _

_Ages-Ed is eighteen. Al is seventeen. Rose is sixteen, and so is Winry is seventeen. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the great story that is Full metal Alchemist. Nor do I own the awesome song that will be in this story. _

_Taken place in 1923, Resembool, Germany. _

_Romance says goodnight, and so does Al. _

_Alphonse Elric stared out over the water, the moonlight reflected off of it, and went into his brown eyes, giving the pupil a liquid look. He sighed heavily; he didn't hear the small foot steps coming toward him. _

_He suddenly felt cold small hands on his eyes; he took hold of them and smirked. _

"_Guess who" it said. Al knew that voice. _

"_Rose?!" Al replied peeling the hands back out of his eyes. He turned around and at the same time pulled Rose's hand back to her side. She smiled at him, Al smiled back. _

"_What are you doing here" Al asked her. _

"_Edward told me I would find you here. He said you have a knack for disappearing and coming to the bridge" Rose answered leaning against concrete railing that was holding her from falling into the water. _

"_Yeah Ed knows me too well" Al said half laughing._

"_So what were you doing out here by yourself….it's cold" Rose asked him, brushing his brown hair aside. _

"_Don't know, I just came here because I wanted to. I like the way the moon looks on the water" Al said, staring into the star dotted water. _

"_Me too…..it's pretty" Rose said. _

"_Yeah but, not as pretty as you" Al said, making Rose blush. _

"_Your so nice Al" she said hiding her face in her hands. Al laughed, and took her hands away from her face. They looked into each other's eye, and then Rose smiled. _

"_Hey Al….do you want to go get some…..coffee, and cake or something" she asked him. Al let his friendly grasp on her wrist go, and smiled. _

"_Yeah...I'm buying" Al said. They started walking, and soon came to a small café. _

_Ed sat on the couch, drinking a small glass of champagne. He was twirling the liquid inside it, and pondering his thoughts until a wrench came flying out of now where and hit him on top of his blonde head. _

"_What the hell Winry" he yelled putting down the glass. _

"_Go find Al" she yelled back. Ed sighed; Winry was so used to protecting them that she didn't realize that Rose wasn't there. _

"_Al is seventeen damn years old Winry! He's fine. Rose is with him anyway" Ed said, as he watched her sit on the couch. Winry seemed to relax._

"_Oh she is she" Winry said suspiciously, her mouth curving into a smirk. _

"_Yeah" Ed replied bored. _

"_You made a mistake" Winry said in sing song voice. Ed looked at her questionably. She went on to answer him: "they both like…..love each other. Who knows when they'll get home now"Winry said rolling her eyes. _

"_Al isn't going to...do anything you pervert! Rose is only sixteen anyway…..they'll be home soon" Ed said finishing the last of his wine. _

"_Fine" Winry said, and abruptly laid her head on Ed's lap. Ed looked down at her, he rolled his eyes, but a few minutes later a was unaware of himself stroking her soft blonde hair. _

_He soon fell asleep with his head resting on his palm, and Winry was asleep on his lap, the fire crackling._

_Al and Rose were dangling their feet over the ledge of the stone, the rushing water under it. Rose was holding on to his arm, afraid that if she let go she might be swept away by the rushing water under her. _

_Rose rested her head on his shoulder, Al had his arm around her torso. He sighed contently, it was quiet and Al thought Rose was asleep. _

"_Rose" he whispered. "Rose let's head back home….mm'kay?" he asked her. Rose nodded her head, and allowed Al to pull her up. _

_&&&&_

_Al opened the door and Rose stepped over the threshold Al closing the door behind her. Rose snickered lightly and Al looked over her head to see what she was laughing about. Ed and Winry lay on the couch._

_Both of them lying down on the couch, their heads touching, and Ed's arm over Winry. Al let out a breath. _

"_Let's go" Al said. Rose nodded and they both walked up stairs. _

_Rose turned into her room and Al turned into his, but not before he lightly kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned in his room and shut the door. He plopped on his bed, breathing heavily. _

_Why was he breathing so heavily? His breathing suddenly became shortened. He held his breath, and then let it out. The end of his breath only came out in a cough. He coughed, and coughed, and then choked up on….his own blood. _

_There it was bright and crimson colored on his pale hand. He wiped it on the towel in the bathroom, and then he got rid of the bloody towel in the hamper. _

_He washed his face and the blood around his mouth. Now he lay on the bed, suddenly extremely tired. He closed his eyes, but opened them again. _

_He couldn't sleep…all he could think about is it happened again. This was the third time it had happened, when would it happen again, what was it? And…..was it life threatening?_

_A/N- Hi!!!!...don't ask. This is just a random story, so bare with me. And it's also very short …seriously. Okay well NO FLAMES!!...and please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_Rose lay beside the sleeping Al. She stroked his brown hair out of his face. She sighed contently, and positioned her night gown's strap back on her shoulder from where it had fell slack. _

_(Nothing happened okay, Rose just climbed in bed with him). It was still night, she was cold as she lay beside Al. Her white silk night gown did nothing to help either. She got closer to him and got as close as possible to him. _

_Al sighed, and his eyes flicked open, he smiled at her. Rose smiled back. Al covered her up in seeing how cold she was. She put her back to him, and Al put his arm around her._

_Rose snuggled down in the bed, and against Al, and fell asleep to Al's soft breathing._

_Winry opened her eyes, immedialty awake, and alert. She realized an arm was around her middle, she looked and it was Edward. She blushed and jumped up quickly, amazingly still not waking him up. _

_She sighed, relieved. Breakfast: She thought. She started making breakfast, and then she remembered Al, and Rose._

_Winry walked upstairs, she opened Rose's door, but she wasn't in there. Winry frowned, and opened Alphonse's door. There they both were, both of them in a ball. Al holding her, Winry's eye brows flew up, and she blushed in spite of her self._

"_Oh My God" she whispered to herself. Winry went down stairs, and woke Ed._

"_Is something wrong" he asked her._

"_Ummm….maybe…I'm not sure" she answered. _

"_What do you mean you're not sure" Ed asked. Winry said nothing, but she grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him to Al's room. _

_Ed looked into the crack of the door. His eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open. _

"_I…cannot believe this" Ed said. He got dressed, and went outside sitting on the porch steps, waiting for his brother. _

_Al woke up, unwrapping his arm from around Rose and stretched. He smiled at the still sleeping Rose. Al kissed her on the forehead, before getting dressed in the bathroom. Al clomped down stairs, Winry laid him a plate of breakfast on the table. He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. _

_Al shrugged his shoulders, and ate his breakfast quickly and quietly. When he was finished, Winry quickly cleaned it up._

"_Where's Edward" Al asked._

"_Outside" Winry answered shortly. Al winced at the coldness of her voice, but he got up and went out the front door. _

_Edward was sitting there, staring out at nothing. _

"_Morning Brother" Al said. Ed grunted in response. Al sat down beside him. _

"_Do you know what's wrong with Winry" he asked._

"_Maybe she's mad" Ed answered. _

"_Why would she be mad" Al asked a little hurt. Ed sighed, and hesitated. _

"_What did you and Rose do last night" he asked._

"_We just went to the coffee corner, had some coffee, and cake" Al replied. Ed's locked his jaw. _

"_No…I mean when you got home" Ed said irritated. _

"_Oh nothing" Al replied thinking that this ended the uncomfortable conversation._

"_Then why was she in your bed" Ed asked. Al's eyes widened, as he realized why they were so mad at him. _

"_You think…I would never-but Al didn't finish his sentence. He started coughing, Ed ignored it. But when his coughing worsened, and didn't stop Ed turned to his brother. _

_Al was having trouble breathing; he had stood up, but had now fallen to his knees. He couldn't breath he was coughing so much now. Ed turned toward him again, and saw him on his knees._

"_Al" Ed said, as he watched him younger brother try to catch his breath but failing. Then Al fell unconscious, finally Ed's brain told his legs to move. _

_He ran over to Al, his unconscious body was still trying to breath, but was trying in vain. Abruptly, Al stopped breathing all together. Ed moved so fast that (afterwards) he didn't remember how he had gotten Al in the house._

_Ed picked Al's limp body up, and ran in the house. Winry dropped her wooden spoon._

"_Call the doctor now Winry" Ed ordered. Winry shook her head, and picked up the receiver. Ed laid Al on the couch, he put his two fingers against his throat. He felt nothing, his fingers moved toward his lips, there it was._

_A slight soft breathing. The air Ed had been holding in was let out, and he kept breathing deeply until Rose came down stairs. Fully dressed in a brown cotton dress. _

"_What's going on" she asked. Ed looked at her innocent eyes and he said nothing._

_The doctor arrived an hour later. He put his stethoscope on Al's chest, and heard his raspy breathing. He woke Al up, and told him to cough. Al did so. The doctor looked into Ed's golden eyes._

"_It's nothing more but a small cold" he said. "Just make sure he gets rest and plenty of liquids" he added and walked out the door. The two girls sighed in relief, but Ed still looked concerned._

_They hadn't been there; they don't know how Al became unconscious. No….this was something much more than a common cold. _

"_Oh Ed, Izumi, and Sig are coming over for dinner tomorrow night. Won't it be fun" Winry said as Al sat up and she handed him some water. _

"_Yeah…it will be" he said not really hearing himself. He turned his gaze toward the window. _

_A/N- No Flames!!!...but please review. T.T_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Izumi and Sig knocked on the door the next evening. Winry had already set the table, Ed sat on the couch. When they came in he waved nonchalantly, but didn't look up from the book he was reading. _

"_Well isn't this a happy party" Izumi said sitting down in the seat Sig had offered her, at the table. Sig also sat down._

_"Ed come and eat" Winry called. Ed seemed reluctant to put down his book, but he did so. As he did Izumi realized it was a medical book. _

"_What has you interested in medical anatomies" Izumi asked him as he sat down. Ed shook his head, as if knocking the fog out of his ear. _

"_Ummm…we'll talk later, right now we eat" Ed said smiling. Izumi and Sig shrugged, and fixed plates. _

"_Where's Alphonse, and Rose" Izumi asked cutting delicately into her pork chop. _

"_He isn't feeling well, so he's up stairs taking a nap. Rose is with….watching over him and everything" Winry answered pouring tea out of the tea picture, and setting it down in front of Edward. _

"_What the matter with him" Izumi asked suddenly getting up. Ed looked up from his thoughts and his pork chop…to look at his former teacher. Now though she was more of a best friend._

"_Nothing he just has a cold is all" Winry answered. Izumi looked thoughtful, but she sat down again. _

"_This is very good Winry" Sig said. Winry smiled at him. _

"_Grandmother Pinako taught me a lot" Winry said smiling, and then frowning at her memory. _

"_Aphonse...Al" Rose's shrill scream met them in the kitchen. All four rushed up the stairs, almost knocking each other over in the process. They crammed in the doorway of Al's room. _

_Ed opened it, and almost got knocked over by the amount of people trying to enter the room. Al was sitting up, blood from his mouth covered the bed, and Rose's dress. _

_Al was still coughing. Izumi patted his back, while Rose and Winry cleaned up the mess. Al was brought down stairs, after Winry, and Rose cleaned up the mess in his room…they returned down stairs. _

_Where Al was again asleep on the couch, Izumi, Ed, and Sig all talking among themselves and keeping watch on Al. _

"_I've only seen one thing…like this Edward" Izumi said. _

"_And" Ed said egging her to finish her sentence. _

"_It looks like……what I have" Izumi answered him. _

"_But that's impossible, Al has all his insides" Winry, and Ed said together. Rose put her hand to Al's head, then she pulled it back in alarm. _

"_Well can you see inside of him Ed" Izumi asked sitting down on the chair. _

"_No…but how would he be missing...any of his insides" Ed asked, the his eyes widened. "You not saying that something went wrong with the transmutation when I brought his body back from the other side….are you" Ed said. _

"_I'm not……doubting your skill in Alchemy Edward. But you know as well as I do that…it is possible. The only thing that is weird, is that he coughed up **too** much blood for this kind of thing" Izumi said. _

"_Would any of you like some coffee? Izumi Sig you should stay in the guest room tonight. It's storming heavily outside" Rose said. _

"_Yeah" Ed agreed. Izumi agreed with them also and Rose made coffee. It was quiet, and then Al started coughing again. _

_This time though it ended soon, they all sighed in relief, and sat back in the chairs._

"_Whatever it is you might-but Rose didn't finish her sentence. Al coughed again. This time his face screwed up in agonizing pain, and he wheezed in and out trying to breath. _

"_Hospital" Izumi yelled out and Ed ran out the door. He was going so fast he almost fell over his feet, trying to get the car. He pulled the car around, and they all piled in. Ed driving, Sig in front with him (because he couldn't fit in the back anyway). Izumi, Rose, and Winry all in the back seat, with Al lay over their legs. _

_Rose playing with Al's hair tenderly. They got out, and Sig got the unconscious Al out of the car. _

_They ran in the emergency room, and the Doctors, and Nurses upon seeing Al's condition immediately put in the ICU (Intensive Car Unit). One of the nurses said that he would need a blood transfusion; he lost a lot more than they thought. _

_Ed volunteered, being his brother anyway. He came out after that, and waited with the others. They waited all night, and didn't sleep. _

_A/N-Awww Poor Alphonse. Please don't give up on me!!!...NO FLAMES!!!!...and please nice reviews. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_The Doctor finally came out of the room, and walked down the hall to the Elric family, and other friends. This would be hard to tell them, he knew he wasn't supposed to get emotionally attached to the patient, or the patient's relatives but, he was young, and it was hard not too. _

_He sighed as the family came into view, they looked up at him. _

"_Umm….this is not….something that you want to hear" Doctor Decosta said. A blonde headed boy looked up at him; he was holding his breath waiting for him to speak again. _

"_He's not….."Rose said holding her to hands to her chest and tears in her eyes. Winry was holding her hand and patting her hand. _

"_No…no...This is the bad news, and no body ever wants to hear bad news. Okay, Alphonse has…….some of his insides missing. We cannot know how this happened. Also on top of that he is losing his lungs" Doctor Decosta finished letting the family drink this in. _

"_Why is he losing his lungs" Izumi asked knowing the answer can't be good. _

"_He has something called Tuberculosis (ter-ber-cu-lo-ses). Or TB some call it. It's a disease that…eats at the lungs until they fill up with blood. Which is one reason why he is couching up so much blood" Doctor Decosta said. _

"_It…isn't curable" Winry asked tear visibly streaming down her cheeks. _

"_There is no cure for Tuberculosis…..I'm very sorry" Doctor Decosta said solemnly._

"_So…your telling us that Al's going to die…and you can't do a damn thing about it" Ed asked balling up his fist. _

"_Well he's missing some of his insides, on top of Tuberculosis. We can't help the Tuberculosis, and we can't give him his insides back" Decosta said._

"_Can you tell us what insides he's missing" Izumi said her voice shaky. _

"_He's missing his pancreas, appendix, and gallbladder, only one. And his…liver" Decosta replied. (Appendix, and galbladder you can live without, but the liver, and pancreas are very major organs)._

"_Oh" was all Izumi could say, and she started crying. _

"_I'm terrible sorry" Decosta said, and he walked away. Izumi leaned against Sig, Ed looked at his teacher, the woman he looked at as a mother figure. He hugged her, and she hugged him back, a slow tear sliding down each of their faces. _

_A nurse came out, she smiled at them. _

"_Would you like to visit Alphonse" she asked. They shook their heads, and were lead to a room with a glass window for people to look in on him. _

_Al was hooked up to a machine that was taking his blood and cleaning it, then putting the clean blood back in his body for him since he didn't have his liver. A nurse was over him, and she was giving him a shot filled with sugar water, for his pancreas. (If he did survive this, he would be a diabetic the rest of his live). Appendix and Gallbladder didn't need anything. The nurse that had given him the shot came out. _

"_Only one at a time" she said coldly. Izumi went first, Sig not wanting to go in anyway stayed behind. The curtain went down, and Izumi had complete privacy with him. _

_Al also had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and an I.V….also Ed's blood transfusion. Izumi squeezed his hand, his breathing sounded choked. Like there was water coming up with the breath of air, he couched and blood came up but not much and Izumi wiped it away with her handkerchief. _

"_I…umm…love you like a son Alphonse, and I..." she breathed in. "I hate to see you suffer like this" she finished tears streaming down her face. Al's head moved. _

"_Teacher" he whispered so low it was barely audible. _

"_Yes" Izumi said, she kissed him on his forehead, and hugged him wishing she didn't have to let go of him. She then left the room and reunited with Sig. She fare welled the others, and she and Sig went on their way. _

"_C-can I go now Edward….I thought you and Winry might want to go together" Rose said. Ed nodded his head, and watched her go in and shut the door behind her._

_A/N-I'm soo evil, anyway NO FLAMES!!!...and please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

_Rose sat in the comfy brown chair, her tears making a dark spots in it. The sound of them hitting the chair sounded like a faucet dripping water. _

_She didn't know how long she'd been in there, but she really didn't care. She wanted to stay there for ever…but she couldn't do that, Ed, and Winry were waiting to come in too._

_So she sat up, and held on to Al's fingertip so hard her knuckles went white. Al must have actually felt the pressure from her hand, because he gasped and opened his eyes. _

" '_Ose ur urting e" he tried to say, but Rose didn't understand him. He tired again. "Rose your hurting me" he said this time clearly enough for her to understand. She let go of his hand, and Al released his breath. _

"_How-ummm…how are you feeling" Rose asked him. _

"_I…don't" Al replied. "I…don't feel anything really" he added to make more sense. _

"_Oh" Rose said looking down at the arms of the chair she had claimed temporarily. _

"_Are you okay Rose" Al asked looking at her with his brown eyes. _

"_Worry about yourself…you idiot!" Rose exclaimed completely appalled by his question. _

"_I'm just sorry that you have to go through this" Al said. Rose sighed. _

"_I'm fine, you're the one suffering" Rose said. Al sat up, taking the oxygen off his face. _

"_What are you doing, you need that to breath" Rose said trying to get him to lie back down. Al shook his head, and put his finger to her lips, muting her instantly. _

_He moved closer and closer to her, their lips touched. Both of them relaxed into the moment. It seemed like for ever when they finally broke away from each other. Rose blushed, and suddenly burst into tears. _

_She cried frantically, and hugged him around his torso, rubbing her face into his shirted stomach. She buried her face deeper, and Al put his hand on her head. _

"_Shhhh please Rose" Al said putting both arms around her head, and kissing the top of her brown head. _

"_I love you….Al" Rose said still crying. Al sighed, and looked down at her tear stained face. He wiped the tears away on both cheeks, and sighed again as if he couldn't get enough oxygen. _

"_I love…you…too" he said, as a tear went down his own cheek. Rose smiled, and wiped his tears away half laughing. _

"_Don't worry Rose...I'm going to stay right here with you. I'm going to make it through this, and we're going to be alright" he said looking into her eyes, Rose believed him. She understood what he had, but some how she just believed him through, and through. So she smiled, and kissed him one more time on the cheek. _

_She walked away, and opened the door, going out of the room and then shutting it. The smell of her perfume suffocating the air, and Al breathed it in, and let it out. _

"_How's he doing"Ed asked rose when she came out. _

"_He says he's doing aright but…..I don't…know" Rose answered. Ed nodded his head in understanding. Winry, and Ed started going in but the Nurse came around the corner. _

"_One at a time" she repeated, Ed sighed irritated. Winry touched his arm, as if to say **go ahead, I'll be fine. **In fact Ed was sure that's what she meant; he nodded and walked in the room._

_Al had lain back down, his breathing becoming un easy. _

"_Hello brother" Al said flipping a magazine page, Ed realized he was holding. _

"_Hey Al" Ed said his voice cracking. Ed sat down in the seat that Rose had been sitting in. _

"_Do you even know…what you have Al" Edward asked. _

"_Not...really" Al said turning his full attention to Ed. Ed sighed, not sure whether he should tell him. "Your don't have to tell me brother" Al said as if he was reading Ed's mind. _

"_Good….I don't think…..you should know...what's going on with you" Ed said. Al smiled at him, not wanting him to feel guilty. _

"_I just need to know one thing about it though" Al said, and Ed looked up at him. "Is it going to kill me" Al finished. A sharp hot knife went through Ed's heart. He didn't want to tell him the truth…but he didn't want to lie to his brother. _

"_It…..can…but I'm sure you'll pull through" Ed said smiling. Al smiled back and Ed felt that heart aching pang of guilt. Ed rubbed his eyes, and yawned. _

"_Maybe you should go home brother, and rest. You can come back in the morning" Al said. Ed looked into his eyes, they were filled with concern. _

"_Maybe your right, I'll see you tomorrow" Ed said he walked out. "At least I better see you tomorrow…with your eyes open" Ed said gritting his teeth trying his best not to cry. _

_Winry went in, but she didn't get to stay very long. The Nurse realized Al didn't have on his oxygen mask, and she pushed Winry out so hard Ed had to catch her from falling on the floor. _

"_Bitch" Ed muttered under his breath as Winry got on her feet. _

"_You got the right" Winry said. Rose was sitting in the waiting room and they came and got her._

_They all headed home, but none of them slept._

_A/N- Okay I know this is getting boring, and it's exciting and sad!!...so PLEASE DON"T GIVE UP ON ME!!!!...okay stay tuned for chapter six please!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Ed lay in bed looking up at the sky, he felt hopeless. There was nothing he could do, for Al….his little brother. A silent tear fell down the side of his face, and the moisture sunk into the bed. _

_So what was he supposed to do, just do **nothing** at all? Just let Al die before his eyes, Ed slammed his fist into the bed, mad at himself for letting this happen. But the worst part…._

_The worst part was….he had done it. Edward himself had done it, he had done something wrong with the transmutation, and….left some of Al's body parts in the gate?_

_What could have happened? He wondered. He tried to remember the transmutation, but it was all was a blur….he couldn't remember anything._

_A knock on Ed's door interrupted his thoughts; he figured it was Rose wanting to talk about Al. Without waiting for a reply, the mysterious person opened the door and walked in. _

_Ed was shocked but also relived to see Winry, he didn't want to talk about Al right now. _

"_What are you doing here" he asked Winry. _

"_I was just….. coming to see how you were doing" Winry replied sighing in mid sentence. _

"_Not so good" Ed replied. Winry grimaced, but her mouth turned back into a straight line. _

"_I hate to see you suffer like this, you and Al" Winry said and Ed could tell by how much her voice was trembling that she was crying. _

_  
"Oh Winry" Ed said, and he started crying too, letting it all out. Winry went to him and he gathered her up in his arms. Ed kissed her head and Winry stopped crying long enough to just lie down on Ed's bed. _

_The both lay there; tear stained faces, and facing each others back. Winry turned toward Ed, she started playing with his golden hair, and suddenly she was met with his golden eyes looking into her blue ones. _

_Ed kissed her, Winry kissed back. They broke away, and Ed brushed his hand to her pale face. They heard a bump sound, and foot falls coming down the hall. _

"_I better go before Rose comes in" Winry said. _

"_Yeah" Ed said, and watched her figure leave, and shut the door behind her._

_Ed woke up to the phone ringing, he put the pillow over his head groaning and wishing he could smash it to pieces. He heard Rose's voice rising up the stairs to meet him. _

"_Hello" he heard her say. Then there was a pause, and he knew the person on the other end of the line was speaking. _

"_Yes umm…this is Doctor Decosta" he said. Rose grabbed the telephones line, hoping this was good news. _

"_Yes" she said, Winry beside her on the couch. _

"_You umm….might want to come and….see the patient one last time, he's blood sugar has dropped deathly low (because of his loss at his pancreas). And umm…his lungs are filled with blood which is suffocating him (Tuberculosis). We cannot do anything for him, the blood keeps coming…..we have taken him off all life supports (even the I.V.). And the blood is a very strange black and brown color because we have taken him off the machine that cleans his blood…he's dying….." Doctor Decosta said taking a breath after. _

_Rose didn't say anything, she nodded her head like he could see her, and hung up the phone. She looked at Winry, tears blinding her view of the blonde girl. Winry knew what was going on immediately; she hugged Rose and walked up stairs to get Edward. _

_She came up, Ed had been unable to go back to sleep, and he was fully dressed and about to come down stairs for breakfast. Winry ran up there. _

"_Ed we have to go to the hospital...Al is…" but she didn't get to finished her sentence. On the mention of the hospital Ed knew it was about Al, so he had ran down stairs and out the door as fast as his (short) legs could carry him. _

_Rose following behind him, Winry got in the car along with him and they raced off to the hospital, neither of the girls wanting to tell Ed what was happening with Al. _

_They got to the hospital each of them almost running toward his room. When they got in front of his room though, Doctor Decosta, and four other Nurses were covered with brownish, reddish blood on their white robes. _

_There was another Doctor with Decosta too. Ed came running, and was going to past them and go straight to Al's room. But he was stopped by the other Doctor, and Decosta was holding back Winry, and Rose. _

"_I'm sorry" Decosta said. _

"_I cannot allow you to see the patient" The other Doctor said. _

"_He isn't a patient; he's my little brother dammit!" Ed yelled trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "His name isn't patient, it's Aphonse Elric" Ed added, he kicked a trashed finally wriggling out of their grasp, frantic to see his brother. _

_When Ed reached the room, he saw clearly now why the Doctor's had held him back….the sight before him now was gory. Al was on the floor, coughing violently, lying in his own blood, and blood saturated the beds sheets. _

"_Al" Ed yelled, and went over to his brother's side. He picked him up, covering his hands in Al's blood. Al was breathing un easily and every breath he took sounded like water was readying itself to come out. He couched again, blood pouring out. _

_Al opened his eyes, falling back down on the floor and coughing. The coughing stopped, and Al tried to pick himself up off the floor, but he just fell again coughing. _

_Rose, and Winry made it to the room, and Rose stared in horror. _

"_Why does it hurt so much brother" Al asked between sobs, at this Ed started crying. Al coughing again more blood came up. _

_It was only a matter of a few minutes when his lungs were filled with blood so much he couldn't take a breath without coughing up blood. The Al couldn't breathe at all, and he vomited blood, and coughed it up. But he couldn't breath, and when he tried he would bring more blood. _

_Finally he coughed, and more blood up. Al lay there, trying to breath but failing, and then he didn't do anything anymore. He just lay there, unmoving…..dead. _

"_Al" Ed said grabbing his shoulder, and shaking him, shocked to find him cold. "Al…no" Ed said balling up his fist. "I'm the older brother…I'm supposed to die first" Ed said, more tear pouring out of his golden eyes. _

_The Doctors and security guards came to get them. Ed was like a rag doll, he didn't care anymore, and he allowed them to drag him outside. His clothes still soaked with Al's blood. _

_Winry followed Ed out, not wanting to be touched by any of the security guards, she went willingly. Rose how ever, she didn't want to leave, she wasn't ready to leave Al yet. _

_Rose struggled against the Security guards hold on her, her arms flailing out, as if she was trying to catch Al's whole room in her hand. _

"_NO!!...You say you would pull through! You said we would be together for ever and that you wouldn't leave me" Rose yelled. She screwed up her face in emotional agony, and slipped out of the guards grasp. _

_Rose fell to the ground, and cried violently. The guard attempted to pick her off the floor, but Ed stopped him. He held up his hand, and the guard went away. _

"_Al said a lot of things didn't he Rose" Ed said to her. Rose shook her head "yes" in answer. "Al couldn't predict the future Rose, forgive him please" Ed said, his hand on her shoulder._

_Rose allowed Edward to pick her up off the floor, and they all got in the car, going home. It was quiet, and every body was holding back tears still. _

_When they got home, the house didn't seem as cheery, or warm/cozy without Al there. Izumi met them there a few hours later, Sig behind her. There were more tears between the three women. Edward had locked himself in his room after taking a long bath and cleaning his clothes. _

_He didn't feel like talking to any one, the only person who knew him through, and through. The only person he had ever loved (besides Winry and Trisha)...Al...His little brother was gone. And half of it was his fault. _

_Ed didn't want to go to the funeral, it would be too hard for him. No body forced to either, so Ed stayed home with Rose who was distraught in her room and wouldn't stop crying. _

_Ed curled himself into a ball, a tear went down his cheek. It was like Ed's mind was completely frozen, his whole soul was frozen. In just two weeks his little brother was gone from him, his brother was dead. _

_A/N-Aww Ally be deady…lets' all have a moment of silence please…….okay now...please don't give up on me! And ….just please stay tuned for the next chapter...which will be very interesting. please don't hurt me!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_This is a song chapter, still very good please read!_

_Song By: Flyleaf._

_Song name: So I thought_

_Xxxxxx_

……………………………………………………………………………………

All your twisted thoughts free flow

To everlasting memories

Show soul

Kiss the stars with me

And dread the wait for……

Stupid calls returning to us to life

We say to those who are in love….

It can't be true 'cause we're too young

I know that's true because so long…. I was

So in love with you

So I thought…

A year goes by

And I can't talk about it

On my knees

Dim lighted room

Thoughts free flow try to consume, myself in this

I'm not faithless

Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose

Ignorance is bliss cherish it

Pretty neighborhoods you learn too much to hold….

Believe it not…

And fight the tears

With pretty smiles and lies about the times

(Pre-chorus)

A year goes by

And I can't talk about it

The times weren't right

And I couldn't talk about it

(Chorus)

Romance says goodnight

Close your eyes and I'll close mine

Remember you, remember me

Hurt the first, the last between

Romance says goodnight

Close your eyes and I'll close mine

Remember you, remember me

Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see

Something there in between

Then and there, that exceeds all we can dream

So we can talk about it.

(Chorus)

Romance says goodnight

Close your eyes and I'll close mine

Remember you, remember me

Hurt the first, the last between

Romance says goodnight

Close your eyes and I'll close mine

Remember you, remember me

Hurt the first, the last healing

And I'm praying that we will see

Something there in between

Then and there that exceeds all we can dream

And all these twisted thoughts I see

Jesus there in between

And all these twisted thoughts I see

Jesus there in between.

&&&&&&

_Words On His Head Stone._

_Name- Alphonse Elric_

_Career? - A trusted State Alchemist. _

_Family-One Brother, Edward Elric._

_Any health problems before death/diseased-No._

_Cause of death-Loss of insides/Tuberculosis. _

_Age when passed-Seventeen_

_DOB/Date Of Birth- 1907_

_Date of Death-1923_

_This Burial In Remembrance of Alphonse Elric, who always cared for _

_Others. _

_R.I.P._

_Alphonse Elric will never be forgotten, because he never forgot any body. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Okay so glad that all you people who followed this story…well...followed it...thank you for reading/viewing. Please send a review. No Flames!_


End file.
